Liquid dispensers for jetting fluid materials such as hot melt, are known in the art. These dispensers generally operate to dispense small volumes of fluid material to a substrate by rapidly impacting a valve seat with a valve member to create a distinct, high pressure pulse that ejects a small volume of fluid material from the dispenser. With repeated use, however, the impact between the valve member and the valve seat can cause wear or damage to either or both of those components in a manner that alters the dispensing characteristics of the dispenser. Impact between the valve member and the valve seat also generally requires that higher cost materials be used for one or both of these valve components.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements relating to dispensers for jetting fluid materials.